The Kinky Music Party
by periberi
Summary: Takako was reminded that she was a girl, and she was really, really a girl. oneshot, Shinji/Takako, hint of Hiroki/Kayoko, Shuuya/Yukie


**Title**: The Kinky Music Party

**Summary**: Takako remembers she's a girl; and she meant really a girl.

**Genre**: Romance/General

**Rating**: T (for language yet again)

**01.**

"Will Japan encounter another Hiroshima or Nagasaki bombing?"

Girl # 13 smiled _dangerously_ to Boy # 15.

"Yes, it will be called the Nanahara bombing if you don't shut the fuck up."

"At least I'm trying conversation which is more I can say for you."

Chigusa Takako's eyebrow unintentionally twitched when Shuuya Nanahara, her unwarranted company, looked at the clouds in an effort to avoid her murderous gaze. She heaved a sigh. _Shuuya was alright, I mean really alrigh_t—Takako was thinking to herself—_if only he were only born a deaf mute._

Or if there was someone else, except for Kazushi Niida that could keep her company. Better yet, if she was never really here in the first place. Or preferably, if only she had been a little less considerate and lenient and loving of a best friend to Hiroki Sugimura.

Takako reached for her wipes inside her bag. _So, let us fucking think this through_—she started in her mind—_on why the fuck I am sitting here on a hot fucking day with fucking Shuuya Nanahara_. Shiroiwa's cross country's current record holder wiped her forehead a little too hard that the wipes ripped afterwards as she started remembering—

_Sugimura's fucking failing attempt in wooing that fucking Kotohiki_, she recalled. Takako slumped to her chair when the events of that day started filling on her head once again. It had been a busy homeroom day as Class B was doing preparations for the school festival and people were either a) not caring at all—case in point—Mitsuko et al, Kiriyama et al; b) doing something more interesting like watching something (let's assume porn) in a laptop with earphones while laughing out loudly like typical Mimura did or c) ogling—like what Noriko had been doing to Shuuya who had been ogling Yukie who was talking to Kayoko who were being ogled at by Sugimura who were being ogled by—

_God, I was not so ogling at him. I was so not._

The point being was that, only a few of the Class B people had been paying attention to what Yukie and her loyal servants had been talking about. Kayoko was requested to write their discussion on the board; although Takako concluded with that height that she would only probably succeed filling up half of the board—and that was already with the help of the platform.

She had been pissed yes; because even though she was _so not_ ogling at Sugimura, the prospect of Takako's affection had been religiously throwing suggestions to the little midget on the board like it was worship service. She had tried different methods to divert her attention to what was happening because her cursing ability had been exponentially increasing but the fact that Hiroki was just beside her, looking like he had died and gone to heaven, made her just want to kill him just so he would knew that St. Peter really wore a beard.

She opted for the window and the grass below; she even opted to try ogling at someone else (if she was ogling to begin with, mind you) but no one was available to be feasted that reached her standards. After thirty minutes of doing absolutely nothing—not even ogling—she only came to the conclusion that Mimura's side profile made him actually look a little innocent compared up front (_or was that less rugged?_) and she had also began to think that his eyebrows were not a little too thick nor thin (_just right_) and his nose was in a tall good shape when—

_Sugimura decided to flap like a fucking fish. And he was being good at it too. (Damn, and I was this close in analyzing Mimura's lips…without ogling, of course.)_

She thought of thanking Hiroki for the effort to divert her attention once again from temporary insanity (_oh yes, temporary insanity_) even though she realized she had forcefully diverted it back to that one reason she tried to divert her attention in the first place. She decided against it when Hiroki begged Takako to listen and throw in her own suggestions for the fair, because, she would quote,_ "poor Kayoko was being harassed…but there was Yukie too, and Satomi and Chisato…"_

Takako felt a little helpless and frustrated as Sugi tried to help the representatives in front of the class with much desperation, nudging their other classmates to participate and even going as far as throwing his shoe to Mimura to interrupt the player's obvious apathy. As far as Takako could tell, this was what Sugimura could only do for a girl he liked—reach her from afar until said girl becomes unreachable.

Without clearly thinking, Takako raised her hand.

"How about doing hugs for sale?"

At that exact point, without Takako noticing, Mimura had excused himself and gone somewhere.

Class representative Yukie Utsumi had her at "hugs" but almost, almost disposed her suggestion until she blurted out;

"I volunteer Nanahara."

Yukie Utsumi delightfully agreed.

Shuuya had turned to Takako to voice out his opposition when the latter grinned at glared at him in a span of a minute. Poor Shuuya Nanahara had been stunned helpless, and only looked at Hiroki Sugimura pleadingly.

Sugi, who never understood the mystery of Takako Chigusa, pleaded in a whisper.

"Taka, I think that was a little too harsh," the ever peacemaker started.

"It made Yukie shut up, poor Kayoko's efforts are needed for less and we are closer to home. Suits everybody fine," said Takako uninterestingly.

"But Shuuya…"

"…would bring in a lot of money," she completed as a matter-of-fact.

"How about you two do the hugs for sale?"

Takako looked at Hiroki as if he had lost his mind. He had been schizophrenic for a minute there when split-personality Sugifish came out and now he was being amnesiac. What the fuck is happening to the world?

"Forget…no, don't forget that. I was actually serious."

He had not missed that glare.

"I'll be your servant."

Takako had not bugged. _Sugi, you just don't know that you already **are** my servant, coming at my beck and call for always._

"I'll buy you that earrings and bangle set…and then I'd still be your servant."

Takako had still not bugged. _Don't look him in the eye, Chigusa._

When Hiroki had remained silent, Takako made the mistake of glancing (it was just glancing!) and true enough; there was that pleading look Hiroki had masterfully sported that she had always been weak against. _Always._ Always and probably forever and a day especially when he blurted out;

"…for _friendship_?"

Takako internally sighed and smacked herself bad (internally too), and said, "fuck you,"; to which Hiroki considered as a YES-the-exclusive-Takako-way and like a little child who got his new matchbox, he flung his hands in the air and the suggestion was approved even before Takako had the time to change her mind.

_Yeah, fuck friendship. Fuck it ten times over and kill it triple dead and bury it with Mitsuko's fucking blood and bones—_

"So I give you five yen, I hug you for five minutes?"

Takako Chigusa was then back to reality when Kazushi Niida's fourth attempt that day to buy her hugs (at a rate of a hug per minute per yen) rang languidly in her ear. She took her bag, stood up and said;

"I'm on break," and said girl scampered off to the nearest evacuation center.

Niida, who was being left with Shuuya, shouted to her escaping form, "Chigusa, what times are your breaks for this stuff? Why do I always miss your shift? Why do I…hey, Nanahara, up for five minutes?"

Takako probably obtained a challenge unknowingly with that speed Shuuya had sported in running away.

**02.**

When Niida was gone, the two poor huggers were forcefully back-on-duty. Shuuya Nanahara opened his mouth in an attempt to make conversation again (and failing at a rate close to Niida's) when Takako had beat him to it.

"Tell you what, let's play a game."

Shuuya looked at her and waited.

Takako started, "There's a party in the music room, what do I bring?" she stopped and said, "Aha, I bring a doormat. How about you, what will you bring?" (1)

Shuuya looked at her and waited. No, wait—

"What's the game?"

Takako scrunched her nose. Of course Nanahara wouldn't fucking get it.

"It's a logic game. Come on, strike me a challenge, what will you bring? I can bring a…red ribbon. I need to be pretty."

Shuuya looked confused as ever but he still tried, "What the fuck?!"

He paused and then, "How about uhh…Yukie? Can I bring Yukie to the music party?"

That actually made Takako laugh but it was gone before Shuuya had the chance to cherish it. The pretty girl shook her head. Her hair swinging in a high ponytail, she answered;

"Unfortunately for you, you can't; but fortunately for me, I can bring Mimura."

Shuuya Nanahara had to bit back a knowing smile (_wait until Mim hears this, Chigusa hitting on him for a party, ha ha ha_) before he replied with emphasis, "_Fortunately_ for you?"

But Shuuya, not even seconds after the trailing of the last syllable of the word 'you', had already realized how much of that was a mistake when Takako's ever infamous grin appeared in front of him at a distance of an arm away.

"Yes, and with him, I bring a fan so that I can slit your neck with it," she smiled dangerously again and continued, "…so what will you bring, Nanahara?"

"…Can I just miss the party? I don't like parties anyway?"

Takako's smile faltered and she flashed him a cross between a genuine smile and an arrogant smirk.

"Just try to figure it out and you get a pass. It's not like we have something to do anyway."

She slouched back to her seat and waited for the next stupid who would fall for the equally stupid sale. (_No, I take that back, I was the one who suggested this!_)

"But you'd bring Mim anyway."

A dirty finger was raised and was almost unintentionally poked at someone's eye.

**03.**

Takako began counting her coins and bills when she returned to her seat after hugging Hiroki. _Well, that was short_—she thought—but Hiroki had confessed that even the amount of a centavo counted because the bangles and earrings set he had bribed to her cost much more than he had estimated. She hugged him for a good full minute and—

_He met fucking Kayoko after_. That was why she had resorted to counting her coins while Shuuya was mumbling on the background;

"So Chigusa's bringing a doormat, a ribbon (_"It's red ribbon!"_ Takako emphasized), and then Mim and then…a fan. With blades. Is there some kind of kink joke I am missing on this music party..?"

He kept on mumbling until Noriko came to him and paid him five yen. Poor Noriko, Shuuya's mind was definitely not into the hug although she was not into most of the hugs she gave for pay anyway.

Most of Class B's nicest people had hugged her; Sakura hugged her for comfort (she was actually one of the few people she can get along with in class), Yukie had given her one so that it would look less suspicious when she hugged Shuuya (as did the other girls she even barely know), Yutaka and Nobu awkwardly gave her coins (but that was more of a pat in the back than a hug anyway), Mitsuko (oh boy, was she nice… nice to stomp at and get gritty for) paid her a coin just so she could feel who between the two of them had a bigger chest size (of course she declined but Mitsuko gave her the coin anyway), and even Kayoko (whoaaaa) gave her a good girl hug because she had been helpful in the fair. If she only knew.

Sho Tsukioka paid her a five-minute worth of hug but he just squeezed her for less than a minute because_ "poor poor Taka in the sun, pretty pretty girl about to have a tan"._

And of course there was Sugi.

If there was one thing she realized in this whole stup—brilliant! exercise, it was that she actually did not mind hugging people whom she actually knew. She was an introvert and she found it hard to interact with people, as Sugi had once said she did appear intimidating, but it was not like she had stopped trying. In this stup—brilliant! brilliant! sale, she had actually appreciated that brief contact, in a non-whore like way, especially from people whom she knew gave her at least a little amount of care.

_Yeah Niida, I am not the Robo-bitch you think I am_. She smiled smugly despite herself.

Shuuya broke her thoughts as he spoke, "So Mim, Chigusa's bringing you to a party along with a doormat, a red ribbon and a fan with blades. I only get a pass out if I figure out what to bring in this stupid party..I mean, fuck, what the hell do I bring? And you, what the hell are you bringing?"

Shinji Mimura was actually standing in front of Shuuya as he spoke and Takako, so absorbed in her musings, only got to notice that he was really there when he said;

"A sock. We're going to use it for blindfold," as he continued, he was almost laughing, "…_holy shit_, doormat, red ribbon and fan with blades with Takako. On a music party," said Mimura smirking, with both hands inside his jeans pocket.

"I so knew this was a kink party. But why the hell can't I bring Yukie with me?!"

Shuuya was ignored when Shinji Mimura turned to his supposed date. Smirking all the way, he approached her closer and closer and closer until Takako's cannon- full-of-fuck-you was waiting for the cue to fire.

"You're bringing me to a kink party?"

**03.**

"Yes, in Satan's lair on All Saints Day," Takako Chigusa replied with a bored look.

Shiroiwa's ace (basketball) player decided to lean on the booth's stand with a very charming smile on his face. Unfortunately, the booth was fumigated.

"That'd be one_ hell_ of a _hot_ party, eh?" he replied with a wink.

Takako looked at her finger nails, definitely in no mood to get more pissed off than she was.

"Pay or fuck off."

At the back of her mind, that sounded like what Mitsuko would normally say but she could not be wasting time on this man. Shinji, on the other hand, straightened himself out and smirked again. He reached for his pockets and dangled a few coins.

"Pay TO fuck-off, now that's grand. How much?"

Without thinking twice, Takako Chigusa launched a fist in the air, targeted on his nose. Oh, that specific nose she was just thinking about days before, and on how good and tall it looked even in the up front. Poor, poor nose was so going to be broken—only until Shinji's hand caught her fist in his and took the opportunity to claim what he was actually there for.

He pulled her into a hug.

**04.**

The first thing that had come out of Takako's mind was _I am a girl. Oh holy shit, I am really a girl._

When she was about to snap out of Mimura's vice grip hold, his voice resounded somewhere in her neck and it gave her chills. He said something about "mishearing what she said."

She was rigid still after those initial internal goose bumps (_what the fuck was that?_) until Shinji reminded her that she was doing a very poor job.

He then loosened his grip on her as if he was already sure she was not going to beat the remaining living daylights out of him. It turned out to be enough not to suffocate her as it was also enough to make her feel…secure?

_Secure? Secure in the arms of the class playboy? Nanahara Shuuya, I swear to everything damned and holy that was the doing of your stupid logic (or the lack thereof) in my stupid logic game! Fuck._

But _damn_ it to hell, she was really beginning to feel secure, comforted even. Their heights apparently complement; he was tall enough to make her feel protected, something along the lines of,_ if it rained this time I would feel probably only a little less wet than he would be…or if it rained this time, this hug is sure fucking perfect._

Takako tried to stuff those thoughts out of her mind but damn it to hell and fucking swear to everything holy in the universe, she meant_ really fucking swear_, Mimura's musk was filling her nostrils and it was unbelievingly intoxicating. _Oh holy shit, this man? What? I mean fuck…mmm._

She resolved that she could let herself go a little low using the pathetic excuse that she would, and _totally was just_, fulfilling her job rather than admitting that she _kind of like, sort of like, for just a little_ liked the way he was holding her when she resigned to the momentary feeling. It was so…_nice_, for the lack of a better term.

Okay, she thought of a better one: _fucking good._

When she loosened herself, they fell into a comfortable silence and his hold was not too loose, not too tight, and just right. Shinji held her again a little tighter and then loosened his hold once more. Takako on the other hand totally didn't know what that gesture meant.

Muffled somewhere in between his shoulders and shirt Takako said, "Your time is almost up."

_And Mimura what I really meant by that was that don't you have other coins? Or better yet, bills? Not that I like this, it's just for the job. Swear_.

He pulled away, and his hand ended up holding hers. To their defense, both of them totally had no idea how they ended up. Takako had been missing the intoxication and it had actually started to cloud her judgment and Shinji was, well predictably, looking for his wallet and bills.

When he found none, Shinji took his earring off his ear. No, he wasn't going to sell it. He was going to pawn it. There was nothing really wrong about giving up special things (temporarily) in exchange for hugging the girl he really, really, really liked.

Although when he did, they both looked mortified and so Shinji just decided to get Shuuya's wallet (which was very much near his reach). He dropped the payment on her other free hand and she totally forgot, (that was a cross between_ intentionally_ and _totally_ forgetting) to count the pay just to know how long he was up for the second round.

Shinji gave her a little smile when he pulled her back to his embrace and Takako was reminded again that she was really, really a girl. She snaked her arms around him and returned his embrace, definitely feeling the muscles on his back (_and oh boy, oh oh oh sweet shit_).

There was just something she cannot quite put about being held like this by a man whose body just seemingly fit into yours when in all actuality, they were just being strangers sharing an intimate moment in the comfort of the closeness of human warmth.

Especially when he felt _this_ good and smelled _this_ good; a mix of coffee, leather, and autumn with arms totally strong and protective, his back hard and smooth and muscles simultaneously tensing with the small circles he was doing somewhere at her lower back.

She recalled everything that had happened that led to this moment in a totally non-sentimental way, just trying to remember where was that fucking slip she made that led her into this wrong but totally felt right state. After sighing in his arms in exhaustion, weary, comfort, and resignation, in a very small, almost inaudible voice Takako whispered, "Why do I feel like I am the one who is really paying for _this_?"

She felt him hold her a little tighter, and he dropped his head to her shoulders with a smile clearly plastered on his face. She would swear it was a smile; she would swear that was Mimura smiling, that exact curving of his lips moist against her shoulder skin and that was _also, also, also, it could not be whatsoever fucking be mistaken_, a small kiss he planted on the crook of her neck.

Time was up.

He pulled away slowly and his eyes were clearly dancing. The fair was almost closing and he was the last customer she would have for the day.

And what Takako really meant was that anybody who dared to come close to her after _that_ could really just be begging for death plea, in her own version of a guillotine.

"That was nice," as if in deep thought, he then said, "Shuu, can I substitute for you tomorrow?"

Takako totally forgot her manners not to interrupt conversation when not involved, when suddenly she blurted out, "No."

Shinji, turning to her once again, raised an inquiring eyebrow. "No?"

_No? Why no?_ She didn't know either. There were just two words that were running in Takako's head. For her it really didn't make sense at all, but there would be enough time to understand it later. Right then, only two words mattered enough to let her slip her word of disapproval: **the girls.**

"No," she coughed, "no…because Yukie would be disappointed. She totally had Shuuya for more than five minutes thrice this day."

Shinji's face changed and smirked knowingly. He also did not miss that little blush on Takako's face or was that the setting sun?

"Fine, _no_," he threw her a lopsided grin, "you'd be here tomorrow again, right?"

"Shuuya would also be," she answered in deceiving nonchalance, looking to his eyes and smiling a little.

Shinji threw the empty wallet at Shuuya's head who was still figuring out what to bring to the kinky music party. Takako looked at his direction and face palmed, noticing only that Shinji was gone when the warmth on her hands was replaced by a chilling breeze.

When she realized that Mimura had been holding her hand the entire time even after pulling away, her heart missed a beat. _Singular heart beat._ In her head she berated herself for being such a girl.

But thank God she was.

As for Shinji Mimura, there was nothing _really, really_ wrong, in paying to hold the girl you _really, reall_y liked; especially if it got him a free smile that would last until…whenever.

By that time, along with the lonely and the hopefuls, two more people were looking forward to tomorrow as if it would bid them a brand new start. God eventually forgave Takako's endless cursing and figured that for tomorrow, a brand new start for _something_ would come true.

**05. **

"Oi Chigusa, I know what to bring now! A ladder! A ladder! A ladder!"

Finally back to being a composed girl, Takako looked at Shuuya and raised an eyebrow, replying, "And, what other else will you bring?"

It was Shuuya's turn to smirk. "A **_ti_**-mer. You know, just to time how long will you and Mim be hugging at the kink party or how long it will take before clothes come off! Because here, it said: 20 minutes and 17 seconds. That's today! Ya going to beat your own record, huh?"

Takako took her bag and slammed it to his face. Shuuya yelled, "Ow, not the face! That's capital, ow!"

"Fucker," she said almost smiling, and then she started to count her coins and bills. _Oh that's a 20 yen._

Shuuya said in between laughing, "Chigusa, am I great or what?!"

_A door_, Taka mused. She would bring a door to the 'kink' music party to _really _kill Nanahara this time around.

**~END**.

**A/N**: Oh my gawd, I really write this long? I think I love this little fandom too much. How about you show me your love too? *winks*

Dedicated to the ever lovely **imjuzakyd**, to **jenizaki** (for converting me to this fandom full-force) and to **SkyLilies** (if you are reading this) for reviewing my last story.

The Music Logic game is actually pretty easy. You just need to bring things that start with Do-Re-Mi-Fa-Sol-La-Ti-Do. Good thing it was Mimura that I liked for Taka huh, if it were Sugi it would not have worked. Of course. XD

Also I don't know anything about the currency of Japan or what, except that they do yen. So forgive me. Along with the OOC-ness, grammar faults and all other else that needed pardoning.


End file.
